A Ghost of a Forgotten Cat
by The-Elements-of-Dark-Radiance
Summary: Cati a character I made up has died. Kori is depressed and nobody is able to be there for her except one person: Her exboyfriend. Kitten and Richard have been dating for a while, and then Kori finds out they broke up. KorRich Rated for slight gore
1. Chapter 1

A/N:K, guys! I'm making a new story sense I already finished Jealousy(Read it some time!). Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**cHaPtEr OnE**

Kori lay on her bed crying. _Why? Why did **she** have to die! Now, all I have is Rachel, and she'll be moving in a day! Garfield went to Canada for a year, Richard left me for Kitten, and Victor is going on a vacation to Florida today! I hope he'll stay on the count of that Cati is now dead._ Kori sighed deeply. Even if it meant seeing her ex, she needed to see someone.

_He's the only one left. _She knocked on the door of the Wayne Mannor. The door opened to reveal the butler, Alfred. "Oh, Miss Kori! I... was expecting Master Dick's new ex-girlfriend." he said. "Richard broke it off with Kitten?" Kori asked. "Yes, did you not hear me right?" he replied. "Can I come in?" Alfred opened the door to let her in. "Master Dick is-" He was cut off. "Right here," Richard said. "Ummm... hi... Richard." Kori greeted, looking down at her shoes.

"Yes, I really did break it off with Kitten, and no we were not a very serious couple." He sounded tired. "Well... Ummm... I needed to talk to someone about..." Kori tried not to let out the tears that were threatening to fall. "About... What?" Richard asked, arching an eyebrow. _Why did I even come here? It's even harder to choke this out knowing the fact that he broke it off with Kitten! He'll be devistated when he hears this. I was told I was the first one to know other than Vic and Rach. But... Richard and Cati were only aquantinces... Did they already tell him? _she wondered. "A-about Cati's death," she choked out.

Richard got wide-eyed. "How'd she die?" he asked, shockingly. "They keep saying that it was a commit to suicide, but Cati loved her life. Why would she throw it away?" Kori replied. "You're right. She isn't. Did you even check out the crime scene?" he asked. "No. They say nobody is allowed to go in until they check it thouroly(sp?)." He looked at his shoes. "Hang on, I need to talk to Bruce real quick." he said and left faster than you could snap.

"Bruce... You know how I've known Kori sense I was 3?" Richard asked. "Uh-huh," Bruce said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Do you think I could trust her with... my _secret_?" he questioned. "Which one? The one that you love her or the-" he stopped. He blinked. Kori was standing in the doorway. _Well... Kori hasn't betrayed him in all these years... They've stayed friends for... 13 years now. I guess I should say it out loud to him with her behind him._ "Or that you are _the_ Robin. _The_ Bat's sidekick, _the_ superhero who patrols by _the_ Bat's side." he said, and winked toward Kori.

Kori was wide eyed. Richard looked behind him and said, "Well, both really. But you've already told her them, so..." Kori blinked. "I'm sorry, but that's a lot to take in... First that you love me, and second that you are... a superhero?" She said, staring.

"Kori.. Are you freaked or are you disgusted?" Richard had to know. "freaked... And flattered." she added. "Wanna check out the crime scene?" 'Robin' asked out of nowhere. She nodded, and blinked away her stare.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Robin said and left. Kori sat deep in thought when he came back wearing a green shirt with a red vest that had an (R) on it. He wore green tights and a pair of deep green gloves. But the mose captivating was the mysterious mask. She stared into his masked eyes that seemed like hours but was really a few seconds. Robin finally broke the silence. "Let's go," he said.

_**Later**_

When they finally got to the crime scene, cops were all over Kori, trying to get her the heck out of there. Then Robin said that she was with him and she knew the victim. "Yeah, that's right! Don't mess with me! I'm friends with the victim!" Kori shouted shaking her fist.

"Guys, we got it from here," Robin said to the officers. One officer nodded and said, "HEY WILL! DOUGHNUTS ON YOU!" Loud cheers chourused through the room. Kori giggled as the officers stumbled out of the room, all excited over their doughnut break.

"So... they leave for doughnuts and leave all the equipment here?" Kori asked. "Yep. They know we want to use it." Robin explained. Robin grabbed the purple light, thingy(No idea what it's called) that showed the finger and hand prints everywhere. He used it on the bloody knife that lay on the tile floor. Meanwhile, Kori was checking the body. Even though she knew that Cati was dead, she checked for a pulse anyway.

She heard deep breathing. "Rich-er, Robin, Why are you breathing that way?" she asked. "Me? I thought it was you!" he defended. The breathing stopped and a meow came from behind them, followed by a hiss. The whipped around in usion and saw nothing. "Robin, something really weird is going on!" Kori said.

"KORI GET DOWN, NOW!" Robin screamed. Kori did as told and just a milisecond after she did a knife hit the wall. They realized it was the one from the murder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TRYING TO KILL ME?" Kori screeched. "It wasn't me! Honest!" Robin shouted.

"I'm not your little boyfreind but I am the one who threw that knife. And, I WANT. TO BE. ALONE!" A woman's voice screamed. "Show yourself!" Robin ordered. "Silly boy. You can't see me. Only when you are dead you can see me!" The voice hissed. "You'll end up like that girl right there if you ever come here again!" she yelled. A cat's hiss came from behind them.

"Aww... You scared my kitty. LEAVE. NOW!" she screamed again. "DUCK!" Kori screamed. Robin ducked and the bloody knife hit the wall in front of them. "I think it's time to leave," Robin said, grabbing Kori's hand and running for the exit. Knives followed their trail all the way out. "Anyone who comes here again will be killed... You have been warned..." They heard the voice whisper.

A/N:ooooooh, first chapter and already a cliffy! I hope this was long enough. Luv y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Okay, so the last chappy was a cliffy. And I waited like a week before I updated... And seriously, we need to get some new material. In my story 'Complicated' I read 3 reveiws, all one word. This is what it said: Awsome/awsomness!

Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs that aren't 'Mine is Yours and Yours is Mine' in this chap.

Claimer: I own 'Mine is yours and Yours is Mine'

**cHaPtEr Tw0**

Kori and Richard went back to Richard's place after that. "So, why did the ghost only attack us and Cati? Why not the cops?" Kori was asking. Richard furrowed his eyebrows in wonder. "I think because we're only teenagers and nobody would believe us," he replied.

Kori sighed. "I'll bet you're right, too. We won't even get Rachel, who thinks it would be awsome if ghosts were real-- WHICH they are as you agree-- to believe us." Richard grunted in frustration. Then a thought hit him. "They may not believe Richard Grayson and Kori Anders, but they _may_ belive Richard Grayson, Kori Anders, and Robin, the Boy Wonder!" he exclaimed. Kori grinned.

"Nice try, Boy Blunder, but what will happen when you have to be two people at once?" she asked. He smirked "Richard Grayson will be stuck in traffic, but he'll show up at the near end when Robin gets concerned and leaves to find him," he explained. Kori sighed.

"Richard Grayson, you are too stupid. Doesn't Bruce slash Batman have a holagraph(sp?) sphere as used when the Joker attacked and Bruce Wayne had to be at the Charrity presentation thing?" Richard grunted. "Well... I guess..." he said. Kori grinned triumphantly. "Okay Richard, say, 'Kori, you are too clever'" she stated, smirking. "Oh, but Kori! There's a way you can be _officialy_ clever!" Richard said in a phoney voice. Kori laughed. "What, Boy Blunder?" she asked.

"If you get this answer right, you win the Super-secret Suprise!" Richard exclaimed. Kori laughed, once again. "

Kori Anders, will you go out with me?" Richard asked. She laughed _again_. "Yeah, I'll go out with you, you mello-dramatic, yet adorable, piece of crap!" She replied.

"DING DING DING DING DING! You win the prize!" Richard anounced. "So what's this prize?" Kori asked. "A make-out session with Richard Grayson! Do you accept?" Kori grinned and pressed her lips with his.

Richard Grayson

and

Kori Anders

were together once again!

After the make-out session, Richard asked Kori if she wanted to go to the club with him. "Okay, Boy Blunder." she said. "You know you can't call me that in public," Richard warned. She grinned. "Would you rather me call you Dick?" she asked. "Boy Blunder it is then," Kori laughed.

Kori and Richard sat at the club. Richard was talking to one of his close friends, Barbra Gordon. Kori sighed. She missed being able to do that with Rachel. But Rachel was packing _all_ of her things, lately. A new song came on.

_Mine is yours, and yours is mine, Together we'd look just devine. Your sweet smile makes me shine, mine is yours and yours is mine. I just want you to know that I love you so. _

_Mine is yours and yours is mine, Together, the sun we could out-shine. My love is yours and your love is mine, Together we look just devine. So why must we part? It's aching my heart._

_Mine is yours, and yours is mine, Together we'd look just devine. Your sweet smile makes me shine, mine is yours and yours is mine. I just want you to know that I love you so. _

_Mine is yours and yours is mine, Together, the sun we could out-shine. My love is yours and your love is mine, Together we look just devine. So why must we part? It's aching my heart._

_I love you, you love me, too. So why must we part it's aching my heart. All I want is for us to be together, All I want is to be together forever. _

_Mine is yours, and yours is mine, Together we'd look just devine. Your sweet smile makes me shine, mine is yours and yours is mine. I just want you to know that I love you so. _

_Mine is yours and yours is mine, Together, the sun we could out-shine. My love is yours and your love is mine, Together we look just devine. So why must we part? It's aching my heart._

_Please don't leave, it's killing me. Mine was yours and yours was mine, Together we used to look just devine. Your smile used to make me shine. Mine was yours and yours was mine._

_Mine was yours, and yours was mine, Together we looked just devine. Your sweet smile made me shine, mine was yours and yours was mine. I just wanted you to know that I loved you so. _

_Mine was yours and yours was mine, Together, the sun we could out-shine. My love was yours and your love was mine, Together we looked just devine. So why must we part? It's aching my heart._

_So why did we part?... It's aching... m-y heart_

Kori smiled. The song was just like when Kori and Richard broke up. Then the DJ began talking. "That was 'Mine is yours and yours is mine' for y'all who just broke up. Sorry for y'all," A new song started up. This one was a slow one.

Kori saw Richard pushing through the crowd to find her. Kori grinned. "May I ask for a dance?" Richard asked. Kori giggled and took his hand.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?_

_Would you believe me? Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling that we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_when I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happeneing to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Kori smiled. Richard held her closer.

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender I can't explain_

_I may be dreaming but until I awake_

_Can't we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happeneing to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

She smiled, once again. She hid her face in Richards warm chest.

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this..._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.._

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happeneing to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment, a moment like this..._

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me.._

_some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

He went in for a kiss. Her fingers went through his thick black locks. She felt him pull her closer. Their bodies were touching. She pulled away. He was grinning. "That was 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarson for you couples out there. We're doing one more for you guys out there, then we're gonna get this place **jumpin'**! Well, guys after this next song, we're done with the love 'til tomarrow! So couples out there, I'd get on the dance floor _now!_" The DJ announced.

"How 'bout another?" Kori asked. Richard chuckled.

_I can feel the magic floatin' in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face, and I,_

_I've never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

_And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush_

_And baby, isn't that the way love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumblin' down_

_Closer that I've ever felt before and I know and you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

_I can feel the magic floatin' in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

"Must I ask again?" Richard asked. Kori laughed. "That was Breathe, by Faith Hill. Our last love song tonight! Alright you fun-lovers!" The DJ shouted.

A/N: Yeah, okay. I'm done. TWO, count 'em, TWO love songs for ya there.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

cHaPtEr ThReE

Kori awoke to her cellphone ringing. Then, she relised where she was. She was in the strong arms of Richard. She'd fallen asleep at his house that night. 'CRAP! Komi is going to kill me!' Kori thought. She grabbed her cellphone, carful not to wake Richard up, and looked at the caller ID. Sure enough, her sister's cell phone number was there. Kori sighed and answered the phone.

"Komi... Hi.." Kori greeted. "Kori! Finally! Where have you _been_? I called **everywhere** and nobody saw you yesterday! I know that you're upset about your friend dieing and all, but seriously, where are you?" Kori sighed. "I'm at Richard's," She said. "Didn't you guys break up?" Komi questioned.

"Well, Richard dumped me for Kitten-- or Cathrine-- Moth two months ago, but then he dumped _her_. So I came over in grief because nobody except him could be there for me, but when I found out that he dumped Cathrine we talked for a while and then I found out-" She stopped. 'Am I really going to tell Komi this?' Kori asked herself. "You found out what?" Komi asked. "we... saw Robin and he let us investigate the crimescene with him. Then later a ghost tried to kill all t-er, three of us. And then Robin got us out of there and ran off while Richard and I went back to his house." She finished.

There was a long silence on the other end. "Komi, are you still there?" Kori asked. Komi began cracking up on the other end. She was screaming more than laughing. Kori sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. Nobody will," Kori sulked. "Klaugh Kori, ylaugh you can't elaugh xpect anylaugh one to believe laugh that!" Komi laughed out.

Kori sighed. Komi couldn't stop laughing at Kori's story, so after about 3 minutes, Kori hung up. One of Richard's eyes peeked open. "What happened, babe?" he asked, sitting up. Kori sighed. "Komi doesn't believe out ghost story." Kori said. "Kor, I thought it was a dream until you brought it up. And you can't expect anybody to believe us... Except..." Richard stopped and pondered. "Except who? Nobody will beleive a ghost with a pet ghost cat killed Cati, and will attempt to kill anyone who enters the house!" Kori exclaimed.

Richard smiled. "Kori, I'm a geniouse. What about Triston?" He said. Kori furrowed her eyebrow. "Triston? You heard the ghost! It was a woman!" Kori yelled. "No! Triston! Cati's boyfriend." He explained. "Oooh, him. What about him? You want to take _him_ there and get _him_ killed?" Kori guessed. "No, but he has a hamster collection. Cats eat hamsters, right?" Richard said. "Yeah... So you want the ghost cat to kill Triston and his hamster collection?" Kori guessed again. Richard smacked his forehead. "Triston will do anything to prove that Cati didn't commit scuicide, right?" Richard explained. "Yeah... So?" "He'll help us prove it. We'll take a remote controlled toy car with a camera or webcam or whatever on it and look around seeing there is _no_ cat in sight. Then we release a hamster. The hamster runs around the kitchen. The cam hears a cat's meow, and suddenly the hamster dissapears. That cat ate the hamster. Proof of a ghost." Richard finished.

"So where does the ghost that killed Cati fit into this. "The ghost will probably be near, talking to the cat or something... Look, Kor, I don't know what ghosts do all day, alright?" he said. Kori laughed. "So, how do we get Triston's number?" she asked. "Yellow pages, duh," Richard said, looking for the phone book. Kori giggled.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324

The phone was ringing. "Hello?" Triston greeted. "Triston! It's Kori. Well... did they tell you yet?" she asked.

Triston's POV:

I heard a guys voice scolding Kori on the other end. "Well what do you want me to say?" Kori yelled at him. I only heard a few words the guy was saying. "... Me... phone" I heard them screaming at eachother for the next 5 minutes. "RICHARD GIVE THAT BACK!" I heard Kori scream. A loud thump... Something about a tampon... Kori screaming at 'Richard'. "Hello?" I finally said. There was a short silence before they began arguing again... over the phone. "Triston, hold on..." 'Richard' told me.

I was guessing Kori took the phone from him. "RICHARD DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO MY PURSE AGAIN!" she screeched. I sighed. "Richard... I'm going to kill you if you go through my tampons again!" Kori yelled again. "Kori, are you sure you don't want to call back later?" I asked. More screaming... Kori saying something about perverted... tampons... Cathrine Moth... breaking up... Wait... Kori and Richard were dating? Weren't Kitten and Richard dating? Well, they must of broken up, because the next thing I heard was "I love you!" And then the sounds of making out.

"Hello? Did you guys forget about me?" I heard the kissing sounds stop... feet shuffling.. "Sorry, Triston... We were caught up in a fight." Kori said. I laughed.

Regular POV:

"Well, first, Cati is dead." She said, getting serious. Triston laughed. "Ha, yeah. Nice one. Okay, my girlfriend is dead, right out of the blue. You guys are bad fakers." He said. "Triston, I wish we were. Cati is really dead." Kori stated. "You're... Not kidding?" Triston choked.

"No.. I wish I was, but I'm not kidding. But the cops believe it was a commit to scuicide and-" Kori was cut off. "But Cati loved her life! We were going to go to college, I was going to become a bat breeder and she was going to be a lion tamer, we were going to have kids, and- and" he stopped. He relized how pathetic he sounded. "You were planning on kids already?" Kori asked. "Well, when we finished college, but she wouldn't have commit scuicide! It's not possible!" he claimed. "Look, we believe you. I know, you're probably not going to believe us, but, you know how Cati only had her older sister who's in college and bought her a new house with other teens so she wouldn't get lonely?" Kori explained. "Yeah," "Well, the house is haunted with a person ghost and a cat ghost." Kori said. There was a short silence.

"You're joking," Triston didn't believe it. They were joking about Cati's death. "SERIOUSLY! Please don't hang up! Richard _and_ Robin, Batman's sidekick saw it! And we need you to prove it! All we need is one of your hamsters, and we'll be fine. You don't have to come or anything! Just let us take one of the hamsters you have 2 of, but don't expect us to give it back. It's bait for the Cat ghost." Kori explained. "Kori, I wish I could believe you. If you can come up with some proof, then I'll believe it." He said. "But we need a hamster for the proof!" Kori yelled. He sighed.

"Meet me at the park in 15 minutes," he ordered. "Okay," she said, and hung up. "So? Does he believe us?" Richard asked. "We have to be at the park in 15 minutes. Let's go." Kori said.

2526272829303132333435363738394041424344454647484950515253545556575859

In 15 minutes, Richard, Kori, and Triston were at the park. "Okay, I have the hamster. Give me the proof by tomarrow and I'll believe you. Call me and we'll meet here again." he said and left. "Richard, we have some proof to get," Kori ordered and they left to get the proof.

123456789123456789

A/N: Okay, That was long enough, right? Luv y'all! R&R!


	4. NOT A CHAPPIE

**Hiatus**

AU: Sorry, but this story is now on hiatus, due to too many stories and lack of time on CPU. Sorry.

Luv y'all

RXRMW


End file.
